


cider

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [25]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is fluff, as usual, honestly he worries too much, honestly i suck at making titles, i try to incorporate myungjin and binwoo, minhyuk's thoughts, such teen feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Now that Sanha was an adult, would he still drink Cider with Rocky?





	cider

**Seventeen meets Eighteen**

 

“Cheers!”

 

Minhyuk sipped his non-alcoholic drink as he watched the two oldest take swigs of their beers. Alongside him, Sanha, Bin and Eunwoo drank their share of fruity mocktails, as the four of them were still underage to actually have drinks with their hyungs.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to drink soon.” MJ joked as he bumped his glass with Eunwoo and he clucked his tongue at Bin, who sat beside the him. “You too.”

 

Minhyuk chuckled as he took another sip of his drink, cider now that he remembered, and he glanced to his left at the youngest who eyed the other four with wide awed eyes.

 

“Okay?” He gestured towards Sanha’s drink, same as his, and the maknae turned to him and smiled.

 

“Yes, Minhyuk-hyung. I’m just curious how alcohol tastes like. My dad and brother are good drinkers too and now, seeing M-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung, made me more curious.” Sanha babbled as his hand flew with gestures, expressing his excitement. “It’s still a long time before I can drink myself. Would we have to be like this everytime we go out?”

 

Minhyuk smiled at Sanha’s pout, and he raised his glass. “Don’t worry, I’ll drink cider with you so you won’t be lonely.”

 

Sanha grinned at him in thanks and clunked their glasses together before they both busted out laughing.

 

 

**Eighteen meets Nineteen**

 

“How many times have we gone out and I have to resort to watching them have all the fun and I’m rendered to stupid ciders.”

 

Minhyuk hid his amusement in his, ironically, cider as he listened to Sanha rant from beside him as they both looked on at the tipsy members having fun with their drinks and antics. They have well past gone deep conversations, and were well on to just getting drunk. Still, both he and Sanha stayed to watch over them and to survey the absurdity that they would cause.

 

“Hyung! You’re not even listening to me.”

 

Minhyuk glanced at Sanha over the rim of his drink as he glanced at him sideways, the chilled surface of the glass pressed against his cheek. “I am listening.” Sanha pouted up at him from his slumped form and he couldn’t help but place his drink down to use his handa to squish Sanha’s cheeks in response. “Why are you so obsessed with alcohol, hmm?”

 

“Because it looks fun and I really want to be as out of it as them, it looks crazy.” Sanha spoke albeit difficultly, with cheeks being squished and mouth not opened wide enough.

 

Minhyuk released the maknae, watching fondly as the latter rubbed his cheeks to soothe the marks. “It’s nothing good.”

 

Sanha eyed him suspiciously. “Have you tried it then?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Then how would you know?”

 

Minhyuk looked back at the chaos in front of them and tilted his head in gesture. “That’s how.”

 

 

**Nineteen meets Twenty**

 

Minhyuk winced as the swig of beer he took went down his throat, the bitter taste leaving a weird sensation in his mouth.

 

“Woohoo! Adult Rocky!” 

 

Still, he smiled at his hyungs and Sanha as they cheered him on finally coming of age. He shook his head as the attention quickly fizzled out and was no back to the eldest two, he was glad. When he said that drinking was nothing good a while back, it was definitely true as the taste and feeling it left made him uncomfortable. He left the beer on the table and exchanged it with cider instead, sighing in relief as the stinging taste of it flushed out the weird beer taste.

 

“Why you going back to cider? You can drink now, hyung!” Sanha said as the youngest, ironically the tallest, sat beside him.

 

Minhyuk made a face. “I hate it. It leaves a weird feeling in my stomach.”

 

Sanha giggled cutely making him more handsome and adorable in his fuzzy sweater, and _woah_ when did Minhyuk start seeing him as even something remotely _romantic_?

 

“Maybe because you aren’t used to it yet.”

 

“Nuh-uh, I don’t think I’ll be drinking anything alcoholic anytime after this.”

 

Sanha giggled again and Minhyuk just wanted to kiss him that made him wonder: Was he drunk? He only took one sip, he shouldn’t be. Or maybe he was just confused, the weird feeling in his stomach making him so. He knew he should have just stayed with cider.

 

But when Sanha leaned on the couch facing him, and he wanted to pick him up and keep him and kiss him and hug him, he was sure it wasn’t the drink to blame for his thoughts.

 

 

**Twenty meets 21**

 

Minhyuk was not pouting, he was _not_.

 

This time around, they had stayed in their new dorm, having moved just a few weeks prior, to celebrate a simple housewarming and to have an excuse to drink. Since everyone was now an adult, drinks were allowed in the house, _as long as_ they don’t abuse that knowledge. But Minhyuk never liked alcohol so he was fine with that rule, the others only really drink in occassion so everyone was pretty much on board with that too.

 

Sanha had finally come of age, and as he stared at the youngest having a toast with the others, he definitely was not sulking at the fact that he would probably end up being the only one sober (and not because he was sad that his cider buddy, namely Sanha, was not going to join him anymore). He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he snuggled up more in the couch, the taste of cider not giving that pleasant feeling he usually gets.

 

It was almost midnight when Minhyuk startled awake, haven’t realized he fell asleep. He wondered what woke him.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Sanha’s voice whispered, and the weight that was on his side, finally registered as Sanha’s body pressed to his own.

 

He rubbed his eyes of sleep, and gave a yawn. “No it’s okay, I shouldn’t have slept.”

 

Sanha giggled and he shuffled in his position to lay more in the couch and to drag Sanha down on top of him. The younger only following suit and snuggled into his chest. Minhyuk noticed the hushed voices somewhere near them, concluding that the others were still awake and still drinking.

 

“I know you’re tired, so it’s good.”

 

Minhyuk smiled and brushed the hair of Sanha’s forehead. “You don’t seem tipsy.”

 

Sanha scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out. “You were right, it tastes weird. But Eunwoo-hyung told me, maybe beer is just not for me. I’ll try something else next time.”

 

He shook his head and laughed, closing his eyes again. “You go do that then.”

 

He heard Sanha giggle once more before, they both went silent, and soon Minhyuk was dreaming about Ciders and a certain little cutie.

 

 

 

**20.5 meets Twenty-One (and a half)**

 

Minhyuk gasped, closing his eyes shut at the sensation, mumbling incoherent words, as the attack on his neck became too much, his sensitive skin receiving as much pleasure as he was feeling.

 

“Sanha~” he gasped out, the younger responding by running his kisses up until he slotted their mouths together again, kissing him deeply. He ran his hands down the length of Sanha’s neck, gripping it and tilting his head further so he could lean down and kiss him more deeper, tongue sliding in.

 

“Hyukkie,” Sanha whined as he pulled away, pouting at the loss and he laughed at that and thumbed his swollen lips.

 

Minhyuk stared at his boyfriend – he still can’t believe they were together now – with his wrecked hair, puffy lips, bite marks all over his neck and he couldn’t help but feel possessive, the overwhelming feeling of being the only one getting to do that.

 

“We’re having drinks with the hyungs in just a few, they’ll tease me.” Sanha whined again, and Minhyuk shifted on top of him, groaning as he felt the evidence of their encounter digging into his own, he ignored that for now.

 

“They’ll tease _us_.” He corrected, slowly getting off Sanha’s lap, making sure to roll his lower body in such a way that made the younger buck up and look at him with heated eyes. He did love teasing his boyfriend. “Just make sure you don’t get tipsy enough to share TMI, gosh knows how talkative you can get.”

 

Sanha pouted and pulled on him again, making him straddle the younger. “That’s not true.”

 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and slipped a hand behind Sanha’sneck, fingers playing at the small hairs at the back. “Right, and last time didn’t happen and they didn’t find out about us because you blurted it out. We promised we’d tell them together!”

 

Sanha blushed and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

 

Minhyuk shook his head fondly and leaned down to catch his lips in another searing kiss, before pulling away, breathing rapid. “It’s okay. You’re funny drunk anyway.”

 

Sanha slapped at his shoulder before leaning forward to rest his head on it. “I’m not drinking tonight though.”

 

“Oh? Why not?”

 

“Wanna drink cider with you instead. Wanna be with you," was the mumbled response.

 

Minhyuk knew he loved cider for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on the radio interview [ kim changyeol old school radio ](https://youtu.be/MNcgMamtPSg) AND it has eng subs ;)
> 
> go watch if you haven't bc socky is honestly so cute there


End file.
